This description relates to operation of networks such as those used to network low cost devices such as constrained devices.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is a term that refers to the interconnection of uniquely identifiable devices that typically have embedded computing devices or processors that connect through the existing Internet infrastructure. IoT covers a variety of protocols, domains, and applications. The Internet of Things (IoT) can have many configurations. Typically, IoT includes either devices directly communicating over the Internet or indirectly communicating over the Internet through a gateway, router or security appliance.
Constrained devices may be installed in various types of systems, such as low cost security, intrusion, fire and alarm systems and/or industrial control and sensor systems. These systems may be standalone or they may connect to other equipment for purposes of connecting to the Internet. Constrained devices also may be standalone devices or may connect to other existing equipment to facilitate communication with Internet based, e.g., cloud-based servers. Connections to the Internet from constrained devices may be over an Ethernet connection or a cellular link.
The Internet of Things (IoT) involves large numbers of small constrained devices and various gateways or servers communicating with each other over the Internet. Standard approaches of securing communicating use, e.g., Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) that in a large network generally requires a large number of digital certificates. PKI based systems typically rely upon a root key. Digital certificates have an expiration date and rely on that as part of the security. Some methods use custom protocols or procedures for managing issues related to constrained devices in a network. Another approach is the use of ACLs (Access Control Lists).